<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Matter of Chance by dadsexual</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141896">A Matter of Chance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadsexual/pseuds/dadsexual'>dadsexual</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Canon Compliant, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, Implied Sadism, M/M, Masturbation, Murder Kink, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:49:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadsexual/pseuds/dadsexual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sight of Will Graham, bleeding and wounded, roused Hannibal. Hannibal wanted to violate him, so he did.</p><p>Hannibal jerks off after stabbing Will in his kitchen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham &amp; Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Matter of Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WangxianBond/gifts">WangxianBond</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nevertheless cold within his hands, Hannibal was sure the tip of his linoleum knife could feel the warmth of Will’s insides when he gored his stomach with surgical precision. No matter how less painful Hannibal had tried for it to make, the idea was Draconian to begin with, regardless of the mercy which came along his embrace to catch Will who stumbled and groaned from the pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trembling, Will held on to Hannibal, giving himself in, clinging for his life. But, no—no matter how disappointed Hannibal had been towards his remarkable boy, he wouldn’t at all deny him his life, do what he had done against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time has reversed. The teacup I shattered has come together,” he whispered against Will, his voice dark yet broken. “A place has been made once more in the world for Abigail. You understand?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal could feel shake his head in the crook of his neck where he sustained his head on. The boy’s whole body was shaking, eyes closed due to the excruciating pain in his abdomen. Of course, Will hadn’t understood his amity. After all, the boy had declined it, now that Hannibal had seen it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A place was made for all of us. Together,” he pulled Will away, setting head on his palm, caressing his side, displaying a closely ironic affection for the rejection the boy had given him. Hannibal then held Will by his jaw, ignoring the sound of his blood trickling to his oakwood flooring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had it been easy to seek the lies waiting underneath the sea raging in Will’s marine eyes, he would have known sooner. There wouldn’t have been any trust wasted, as there wouldn’t be any ship sunken when he knocked on the dock of their sail. Hannibal had thought they were strong, he wouldn’t lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘“I wanted to surprise you, and you … you wanted to surprise me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will panted hard, fell down the kitchen, and Hannibal had let him. It was probably what he deserved. There was this instinct of him to save himself, arguably a defense mechanism thus prevented him from showing his vulnerability even further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”I let you know me. See me,” the squint he gave Will was thunderstruck, fully implicating betrayal. “I gave you a rare gift, but you didn’t want it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t I?” Choked on his own words, it was somehow astonishing how Will could still answer despite swooning along. Insolent, remarkable boy. He knew Hannibal was talking about Abigail, they both knew this scheme had always been in Hannibal’s mind at that moment, but Will himself hadn’t known that he wanted it too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If that was the case, then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would deny me my life,” Hannibal accused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no, no, not your life…,” and certainly Will would have denied, although with stutter slipped in between his denial. Should it be convincing; Hannibal would never be able to judge by himself. Could it be that he was afraid? Of wrong, the way he couldn’t predict Will entirely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My freedom then, you would take that from me. Confine me in a </span>
  <span>prison cell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will shook his head once again. Hannibal had no intention in his mind forcing the word out of Will’s throat. Maybe he wished Will would. A slight feeling of Will confessing to him and elaborating to him that this was just a misunderstanding. Was it, though?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, he asked, “You believe you can change me, the way I have changed you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did expect, however, the brashness of the boy’s every response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already did,” the answer Will gave him, sounded like he thought he had already won. Particular to Hannibal’s pride and distaste. Hannibal, on the other hand, felt like he shouldn’t let him feel so after the betrayal he had shown him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There an idea flashed in his mind. A revenge, you could say. “Fate and circumstances have returned to us, the moment the teacup shatters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to hurt Will as bad as how he had hurt him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”I forgive you, Will. Will you forgive me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Hannibal laid his eyes on Abigail at the final of his sentence, Will moaned and fought his pain even harder, seemingly trying to prevent him from doing the inevitable. Hannibal has made his mind up. He bet the boy could see what was about to come from this, and Hannibal would gleefully give it to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abigail, come to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl had stood there astounded, eventually coming to Hannibal although with hesitant steps. Her presence after all was a surprise to Will’s acknowledgement, the existence of the girl alone after the deception Hannibal had set up to deliberately stupefy him at this moment did work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will thought he had lost her. Hannibal was just going to legitimize it this time. An eye for an eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy’s audible, incomprehensible protest could be heard, but Hannibal wouldn’t be bothered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The time Hannibal used the same knife to slit Abigail’s throat, an agonizing rush of morose washed over his veins, and once the veins around their </span>
  <em>
    <span>daughter</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s throat dissipated its ichor, the distinguish cry of both Will’s and Abigail’s could be heard across the solemn euphoria of Hannibal’s kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wounded, Will couldn’t save Abigail or at least try to stop his bleeding like he had used to. The girl’s pupils were dilated and she was gasping as she lied bare beside him, slowly losing her consciousness and him losing his sanity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal stood there as if it had been absolutely necessary to showcase the power he had over them for a longer period of time. Will hated the sight of it; he closed his eyes, dejected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was waiting for the mic drop when he heard the sound of Hannibal’s zipper, the fly of the older man’s slacks opened and garnered Will’s ministration yet again thus he widened his eyes in disbelief of what Hannibal was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hannibal…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Certainly the excruciating pain in his abdomen might have reduced the shrill of his voice, but no matter how audible it had been, clearly Hannibal was out of his mind because he hadn’t stopped his measures even after the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was when Will eventually noticed the bulge from Hannibal’s half-hard penis behind the fabric of his pants. He was rubbing onto it from the outside in a circling motion, certainly pleasuring himself in front of him, also seemingly because of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This man was a lunatic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, however, Will couldn't take his eyes off what Hannibal was doing. The pink-brown jut of his uncut cock, peeking out of the silk pants he was wearing under the dim lights of his kitchen. He pocketed his knife and now both of his free hands were used to massage his own shaft and balls, the drying blood of his and Abigail's leaving stains as he stroke his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal wasn't vocal, but the expression he displayed before him gave Will the impression that he was desperate. He cried, and then laughed, holding his stomach so he wouldn't spill his own guts. Mockery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mostly Hannibal would undermine him as a mindless nymph, but this arousal—Will understood clearly now regarding how Hannibal viewed him. And he would be most likely to undermine Hannibal as a thoughtless monster in return for stooping so low.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Does seeing me in pain get you off that much?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wanted to say, but he didn’t have the energy to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twitch of Hannibal’s jaw indicated that he gritted his teeth as soon as Will prodded on his conscience. Hannibal did get off on seeing him in pain, and undisputedly the fact that he was the one who had lacerated Will did indeed rouse him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that he had finally found Hannibal interesting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will…,” Hannibal called his name, knowing he was in front of him. Will thought he’d never know the implication behind it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal spat on his hand, mixing his own saliva with the blood, and proceeded to stroke himself even faster with the spontaneous lubrication. It was absurd, it was lewd, but most of all … it was arousing as well for Will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, no matter how strong the titillation would be, Will was still losing too much blood. Before him, Hannibal seemed to be even more immersed in his pleasure, unashamed, and Will couldn’t help but to feel like he was being used.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will,” his name rolled out of Hannibal’s tongue again. His head hurted to the sound of it, to the sight of Hannibal’s hips starting to buck and thrust against the cavity of his own grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that point, everything was almost hypnotizing that Will couldn’t muster himself to protest even when Hannibal seemed to walk closer up to him, his hands wrapped around his cock. He rubbed the head of his cock to Will’s cheek, making the little man flinch, feeling violated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop this at once, Hannibal,” Will begged, averting his gaze and giving Hannibal the side of his face, which was taken by Hannibal as an advantage for him to slide his cock around his soft cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is how you make me feel, Will.” Above him, Hannibal let out a breathy moan, grinding his shaft against Will’s cold face. The difference of the temperature between Hannibal’s cock and his skin was stark, but his own reddened cheeks were slowly getting hot on his own from the embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am merely letting you see me further. You asked for this, didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal slapped his cock onto Will’s right cheek. Again, then again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will clenched his fists, about to get up and push Hannibal off himself, but the dreadful pain on his abdomen only felt like it was getting even worse whenever he strained his muscles, either accidentally or not. What came out of his strenuous was no other than a distressed whine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gripping his own shaft again, this time one of Hannibal’s hands held Will’s head by his side and forced him to face himself. He jerked his cock in front of Will’s face with one hand, smothering Will with his balls, grinding his length along Will’s tall nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cops will surely come soon, and there’s no time left to waste because Hannibal </span>
  <em>
    <span>had to go</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He had to finish off as soon as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will struggled below him, and Hannibal slapped his head to make him stay still. It resulted in a dizzying ring in his ears, an uncomfortable pang which strained an agonized moan escaping his throat as he closed his eyes, trying not to black out completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost sensory overwhelmed, he could then still hear the exasperated moan of Hannibal’s, right before the man ejaculated onto his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Motherfuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal didn’t stop, smearing his jizz all over his nose and cheeks and Will’s hand reached weakly to the older man’s hips with his remaining vigor, trying to push him away because he couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathe</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the last gasp and constraint of his weak breathing, the flanks of his side figuratively clamping his lungs, Will felt high and he realized he was hard between his feeble legs all along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord, he didn’t want to die with a terminal erection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moreover if people would know that he had gotten hard solely because he enjoyed being molested like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Hannibal stepped back slightly to give Will space and stabilize his own breathing, Will was already on the verge of a syncopal episode.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can make it all go away, Will,” he heard Hannibal whisper to him, almost inaudible. Perhaps there was also the sound of his clothes rustling against each other; Hannibal tucking back his cock and his shirt into his trousers. Will couldn’t see, couldn’t breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to know. It was certain, however, that he would want to make it all go away as well if he could. Wash off the shame overwhelming himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wade …  into the quiet stream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was also what Hannibal mentioned which had withered away once Will stopped to cognise.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Freddie Lounds, the ginger little rat, somehow managed to crawl in the kitchen altogether with the feds that night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rushed to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>crime scene </span>
  </em>
  <span>despite any prevailing circumstances she had been in and managed to disguise as one of the documentation team. Of course, nonetheless, she dared not to stick in closer, in case somebody recognized her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack Crawford, fainted but alive, found in Hannibal’s pantry was carried away in a stretcher, and had then escorted to the ambulance below. She took a photograph of it, and another photograph when she arrived in the kitchen. It was crowded, and everybody seemed to surround the middle of the room, but being the professional </span>
  <em>
    <span>journalist</span>
  </em>
  <span> she was, she succeeded in extracting a very crucial piece of information that night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning on her laptop, she entered the address of her website in the search bar, then logged in and began to write an article.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>TATTLECRIME </b>
  <span>— May 23rd, 2014 | Freddie Lounds</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>BAU BUTCHERED! </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>HANNIBAL THE CANNIBAL IS ON LOOSE!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Notoriously known in his psychiatry career, Dr. Hannibal Lecter, or should we say: Hannibal the Cannibal, had apparently been hiding something in that utilitarian kitchen of his. Maybe, also someone, or ones—of his refrigerator, the BAU found </span>
  <b>a numerous amount of stored body parts</b>
  <span> which were to be identified by the forensics team later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allegedly, Hannibal the Cannibal had been </span>
  <b>feeding these body parts</b>
  <span> as he served his guests and associates. I was invited to visit Dr. Lecter before for dinner, and thank Lord I was more inclined to vegetarian delish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bringing you exclusive pics from the crime scene, the three BAU officers Will Graham, Alana Bloom, and Jack Crawford were seemingly gruesomely assaulted by none other than Hannibal the Cannibal himself! This confirms that Lecter was also </span>
  <b>the one behind the Chesapeake Murders</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deeper in Lecter's kitchen, we can also see Abigail Hobbs, who happened to be alive after all of this time—or used to be, at least. Poor girl survived the Minnesota Shrike, but couldn’t get out of the Chesapeake’s trap!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We had known </span>
  <b>lust murder</b>
  <span> wasn’t in the Chesapeake Ripper’s pathology. Not at all. However, it seemed like the Ripper had made an exception for Graham! Was it a murder attempt, though? Apparently, along with the deliberate stabbing avoiding his vitals, Graham was also found covered in semen.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>NB: The special investigator did also seem to be roused by it, considering the existence of his (pardon me) erection behind his pants before he passed out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>This is pretty much unexpected and unconventional. The different treatment might also indicate that there might have been something going on between the two, which may involve an unprofessional curiosity among themselves. The fact that Abigail Hobbs, the girl which they have paid attention to for a little while after the Minnesota incident was the only one murdered, possibly had said a lot that this case has direct correlation to Graham.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nonetheless, it was true that the assault wasn’t totally aggravated. Although barely surviving, the victims were still alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We will hopefully get more coverage regarding this case altogether with an official statement from the BAU once the involved parties recover.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am not religious but I am going to hell.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>